


You Belong With Me

by Nifflersfancy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Alternative Universe - College, Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Growing Up, Growing Up Together, James Potter is a sap, Time Skips, jily, just pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-13 02:25:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18023000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nifflersfancy/pseuds/Nifflersfancy
Summary: Request : "a fic about Jily growing up as neighbors!"In which a new family moves in next door to the Potter's. James must be the luckiest man alive because the gorgeous redhead's window is directly opposite his.





	You Belong With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Requested: “a fic about Jily growing up as neighbors!” - it’s not really about them growing up, more like just a year or two of their teen years but I hope this is okay! I’m sorry it took me so long to do but as you can see - it’s super long! It’s taken me about 4 hours to write but I try to make my requests as great as possible so it took me a while to think about this one and once I had the idea, I started writing at work and haven’t been able to stop! Hope you enjoy! :)

"James, Sirius, come downstairs for a moment please!" Both boys groaned but knew better than to anger Euphemia. Not when she was letting them have Remus and Peter over later AND was buying them drinks, seeing as they were still underage. But she wanted the boys to have a good time and knew that if she didn't let them drink in the house then they would just find someone dodgy to buy it for them and find somewhere even dodgier to drink it.

Pausing the game, the teens got up from their chairs, which were old leather bean bags that had belonged to Fleamont when he was a kid and that they kept refilling and stitching up. They were older than both boys put together but were their pride and joy. Setting their xbox controllers down, both boys headed downstairs, roughly shoving each other and bumping shoulders as they went.

 

"Careful, boys! I'm not taking you to A&E again. We've been twice this month already and it's only the 8th." Fleamont said sternly, although there was a hint of amusement in his eyes as he watched the two of them. They immediately straightened up and went down the last few steps normally although as soon as Fleamont turned back around to whoever was in their kitchen, James landed a hard elbow to Sirius' ribs, causing him to groan as James picked up the pace to make it into the kitchen before Sirius could recover.

“Yes, mother?” James spoke, his voice and smile sickly sweet as he approached his wonderful mother, pressing a kiss to her cheek and grinning as he saw Sirius enter, looking slightly winded. “Are you alright, Sirius? You’re looking a bit flushed.” He questioned in mock concern, merely laughing when Sirius shoved him.

“Boys! Stop it.” Euphemia said sternly and despite both of them being at least a head taller than her, both boys apologised and straightened up immediately. “Now, these are our new neighbours.”

James looked over at the other people in the room for the first time and felt his breath leave him. He wasn’t sure if it was from the red-haired beauty that was stood in front of him, wearing a yellow sundress with her hair falling in waves around her shoulders or from the fact that Sirius had just elbowed him in the ribs to get to her first.

“Well, hello, beautiful.” Sirius purred, holding a hand out to the girl. She seemed reluctant but didn’t want to appear rude so she shook Sirius’ hand. There was a girl stood next to her but the second Sirius approached, she had turned her nose up so, deciding to be equally as petty and snooty, Sirius completely ignored her. Sirius was a pro at being snooty and petty.

“Pleasure.” The redhead had said in what would have seemed a polite manner had it not been for the fact that she dropped Sirius’ hand as soon as possible.

“Behave, Boys.” Euphemia repeated. “James, Sirius, this is Lily and Petunia. Lily and Petunia, these two heathens are our sons, James and Sirius.” She introduced. James noticed Sirius’ grin brighten a bit, as it always did whenever Euphemia or Fleamont referred to Sirius as their son as well.

“Pleasure to meet you both.” James nodded, although he kept his distance. Sirius was like an overexcited puppy and didn’t bother to even try and read the situation, whereas James could clearly see that Lily wasn’t comfortable there and wanted anything but to meet the two of them or be with her sister, by the looks of things.

“Lily’s going to be starting at Hogwarts next week with the two of you, whilst Petunia is already at university, she’s just home for the summer. We were just saying that you guys can walk Lily to college on her first day and show her around.” Euphemia said, placing a hand on Sirius’ shoulder in an affectionate gesture but also to bring him away from the girls.

“Oh, no. Really, it’s not nece-” “We would love to!” Sirius interrupted Lily before she could finish her sentence, causing James to facepalm behind his back.

“Well, that’s settled then! Off you two go, I’m sure that you have bedrooms to clean before Remus and Peter get here. I’ll go to the shop once it’s done.” Fleamont spoke, raising an eyebrow. They understood what he meant. They wouldn’t get their alcohol unless they cleaned their rooms. They took off upstairs immediately.

They always stayed in James’ room when the others stayed over and Sirius spent a large majority of his time in James’ room, despite having a lovely one of his own. Of course, James didn’t mind at all.

\---

“Hey, have you got new neighbours?” Remus’ question made James glance up from where he was once again focused on the xbox. He was currently kicking Sirius and Peter’s arses at Zombies. “She’s cute.” Remus observed.

“When did you see her?” James questioned with a frown. After cleaning James’ room, James had gone downstairs to notify their parents and had seen that Lily and her family were gone. Remus had been dropped off about an hour later, Peter showing up not long after.

“Her room is opposite yours.” Remus pointed out, raising a brow with a slight smirk as he saw both James and Sirius abandon their bean bags to go to the window. Seeing this as a golden opportunity, Peter unpaused the game and proceeded to beat James and Sirius. Neither of them noticed, too busy watching the red headed beauty unpacking boxes. James was incredibly relieved that it was Lily and not Petunia.

Sirius let out a low whistle as Lily placed something on a high shelf, standing on her tiptoes to do so, causing her t shirt to ride slightly, resulting in her midriff being exposed. Her skin was pale but her stomach was flat and even from where he was standing, James could see the odd freckle dotted about on her skin.

“Hey there, gorgeous! You want a hand with that?” Sirius heckled. James and Remus scrambled to move away and hide so that she wouldn’t see them as well but judging by the annoyed noise and the sound of her curtains being pulled shut, James could tell that she wasn’t happy to find out that they had been watching her. “Nice one, Pads.” James grumbled, whacking Sirius round the back of the head. They soon went back to their game and enjoyed the rest of their night.

\---

It wasn’t until almost a week later that Lily’s curtains opened again. James had been sat on his wide windowsill, one leg hanging out the window as he texted on his phone. Peter had had a date that morning and had, apparently, been a complete disaster so their group chat was alive with memes and jokes at Peter’s expense. He snickered at a text that Sirius sent, despite him only being in the other room and typed a quick response to it.

He jumped, almost dropping his phone in the process, as he heard a loud noise to his side and looked over, spotting Lily stood there, having just opened her bedroom window. Should he say something? Should he apologise on Sirius’ behalf? Had she seen him there when Sirius had catcalled her? Should he stay silent?

They made eye contact and he smiled awkwardly, lifting his free hand in a wave, that he hoped appeared casual. She didn’t smile back but did raise a brow, taking in his relaxed posture, despite the fact that he was half hanging out of the window.

“Be careful you don’t fall.” She spoke, just loud enough for him to hear.

“Already covered.” James said simply, pointing to the floor below, where there was several PE mats and pillows just below his window, should he fall. He then pointed to the back garden, where you could just about see the edge of more mats and pillows. That was outside of Sirius’ bedroom window. At first, they had been put there to keep them safe in case they fell but after falling for the first few times, James and Sirius now often had fights to see who could push each other out the window.

“You’re mad.” Lily scoffed, rolling her eyes but James wasn’t fooled. He could see her lips twitching up slightly in a smile. He grinned, counting that was a win as Lily moved away from the window.

\---

It was winter, one of the coldest that England has seen for years, snow covering every surface. It was so thick that the roads were completely empty and the blanket of snow was untouched as it was too much and too cold for people to be leaving their house. It was the white Christmas that everyone wished for. Of course, it would have been nice if they had been able to go out and see family members but they would have to make do. James had spent about half an hour, sat on his windowsill, just staring out the window when his mother called him downstairs. Glancing to the window opposite his, where Lily was nowhere to be seen, although he could hear Petunia yelling next door, even through both of their closed windows.

Making a last minute brave and possibly stupid decision, James got one of his sketchbooks that he had gotten for college, turning it to a blank page and grabbing a thick green sharpie. He wrote, “MERRY CHRISTMAS, LILY!” in large letters and decorated it with a few silly drawings of Christmas trees, presents and other Christmas-related things before he wedged it against his window, hoping that Lily would see.

When he returned to his bedroom later that night, having been thoroughly spoilt and now full of food, looking forward to collapsing on his bed and sleeping for hours, he noticed something in Lily’s window. Looking closer, he saw that Lily had done the same as him and had written in a red sharpie, “MERRY CHRISTMAS, JAMES”. He fell asleep with a smile on his face.

\---

It was just starting to heat up in the UK but still wasn’t warm enough to start turning the heating off or leaving the window open. James was just about to leave for college when he glanced out his window to see that Lily had left him another note.

“DON’T FORGET

EFFIE’S BIRTHDAY

24th OF THIS MONTH.”

James grinned widely and scribbled back a quick note.

“YOU’RE A LIFESAVER

THANKS!”

He then left his bedroom in a rush and got Sirius. The two of them then headed to town to get their mother’s birthday present. After that, it sort of became their thing to leave notes to each other. Sometimes it was a silly little doodle, sometimes it was a reminder. If Lily had had a bad day, sometimes she would wake up the next morning to see that James had written and inspirational quote for her. She always rolled her eyes and grinned at them but they meant a lot more than she would care to admit.

\---

Soft sobbing noises immediately woke James from his nap and he was sat upright, eyes half open as he looked around the room. His hands went for his glasses, which were on his bedside table, and he slipped them on, looking for Sirius and frowning when he couldn’t see him. He slowly stood up with a long sigh, rubbing his eyes under his glasses as he listened for it. It didn’t take him long to realise that it as coming from outside. Or more specifically, Lily’s room.

Stretching as he shifted closer to it, James looked out his window in an attempt to try and see her. The sun was just setting so it wasn’t too bright outside but Lily’s lights were off. He could see a faint glow in her room and knew that she had her fairy lights on. Whilst he had never seen them, having never been in Lily’s room before, he knew that she adored them and had a few sets in her room. She almost always had the ones above her bed on though.

“Evans?” He called out, frowning deepening as the sniffling immediately stopped. He could tell that she was holding her breath. “Evans, what’s wrong?”

“I thought you were asleep.” she said, so quietly that James almost didn’t hear her. He yawned and leaned against the window frame. He had recently moved his bed directly next to his window so that he could lay in bed at night and look at the stars or lay there in the evenings and watch the sun as it set. It wasn’t until this moment that he really realised that Lily could easily see him whilst he slept. Most nights, he fell asleep looking at the stars and fell asleep with his curtains wide open, only to wake with the sun on his face.

“I was but I’m used to listening out for Sirius so…” He stopped to yawn as he moved his head several different ways in an attempt to see her. “What happened? I thought you had a date today with your butthead boyfriend?” James questioned immaturely.

It had clearly been the wrong thing to say as Lily let out a loud sob, causing him to wince. “Sorry… Really, what happened?” He questioned, softening his voice slightly.

“He asked me to meet him at the cinema through text… Said he had a surprise for me. Turns out that he had meant to send it to Mia Silcock, who he has also been dating for the past month.” She nearly got through her whole sentence without sobbing but it broke free as she said the girls name.

James took his glasses off so that he could rub his eyes properly before he got out of bed and began moving around his room noisily. “James?” Lily questioned softly when he didn’t respond to her, using his first name for the first time since they had met, and sounding more vulnerable than James had ever heard her.

“Give me two minutes. Just wait.” He said quickly before leaving his room. The next few minutes were a whirlwind of grabbing all of the things he needed. He then returned to his room and slipped on some black skinny jeans and then a grey hoodie before he climbed back on his bed. “Incoming!” He called before grabbing his bag and throwing it out of his window and into Lily’s. He quietly cheered as it actually went in.

He then climbed out of his window unsteadily, grateful that their parents had agreed on getting a metal fence, which supported his weight. It was a few unsteady seconds where he let go of his window ledge and reached for hers but soon, he was pulling himself up onto her window ledge. Leaning against it, he poked his head through her window and grinned cheekily at her. “Hello.” He said cheerfully.

Lily let out what sounded like half a laugh and half a sob as she shook her head and stood up from her bed to help James in, pushing the window open a bit wider for him.

“Well, I, for one, am glad you moved your desk.” He huffed. She had recently moved her furniture around as well, which she did often. It had previously been under the window.

“What on Earth are you doing, Potter?” She questioned. James merely picked up his bag and went over to his bed. He was faking his confidence and casualness and hoped that if he kept moving around, Lily wouldn’t notice that his hands were shaking slightly. This was the first time that they had been alone together ever. He fancied the pants off of her and everyone knew it but he was ignoring his own feelings so that he could focus on cheering her up.

He opened his bag and dumped it out her bed. “So, I brought you some chocolate, Milka’s best. I got some of that tea that you love that you never actually buy yourself and just use my mother’s, the raspberry stuff. I got you some of my mother’s brownies, too. I know you like those. Then I got some DVDs… They’re mostly my mum’s but some of them have come from mine and Sirius’ secret rom com stash. Don’t tell anyone. We’ve got Mean Girls, Bridget Jones’s Diary, Pretty Woman, Dirty Dancing and Tangled. If you’re not in the mood for Rom Coms then I have the Purge, Legend, all of the Pirates of the Caribbean’s, The Woman In Black one and two and Sweeney Todd. I also have a box set of Sherlock. Oh, and I also have Jaffa Cakes and some of my mother’s expensive face masks. I am willing to sacrifice my dignity and do one with you. Seeing as I am feeling generous, I will also allow you to take one picture and post it on facebook to embarrass me. What do you say?”

He held up each other items as he listed them and by the time he was finished, there was a whole setup on the bed. He was met by complete silence, not even a sniffle. Looking up, he could see that tears were now streaming rapidly down Lily’s face and his eyes widened. Preparing to frantically ask what was wrong, he was nearly knocked over by the force of Lily’s bear hug.

“Whoa!” He exclaimed, although caught himself and her and hugged her back tightly, feeling her tears drip onto his neck. “Alright, alright, fine! I’ll let you post three pictures of me on facebook but no Twitter. I don’t need that shit going viral.” He teased, wincing slightly as she let out another loud sob.

“You’re too good to me, James Potter.” She sniffled, pulling back slightly to look at him. James merely grinned cheekily and nodded.

“I know. Now, come on, choose a film.” He prompted. She chose Pretty Woman, as James predicted that she would and then they headed to the bathroom to put on their face masks. They took a series of pictures in various different pictures in the mirror and as selfies before returning to her bedroom.

Lily was already feeling ten times better, knowing that even if her ex boyfriend was, as James put it, a butthead, she still had friends that cared about her. Before this, she hadn’t really considered James a friend but now her heart swelled at the thought of spending more time with him. She knew that James fancied her, everyone did. He wasn’t exactly subtle. But Lily wasn’t ready for someone new just yet. But after this, Lily was definitely seeing James in a way that she hadn’t really done before.

He wasn’t just the immature boy next door that would inevitably break her heart. He was a sweetheart who would be there when he needed her. Someone that clearly woke up often to Sirius crying and would do what he could to comfort him. Someone who was a complete mummy’s boy and would do anything for those that he cared about. They had lived next door to each other for about 7 months by now and she had heard Sirius’ story from gossip at school and knew that Sirius wasn’t actually James’ brother but James had taken him in. James was a good person.

“Come on, Evans, stop daydreaming and watch the film.” James’ voice snapped her out of her deep thoughts and she looked over to see him offering her an open box of jaffa cakes with a smile on his face, although there was concern in his eyes.

“Sorry, I forgot that you’re a big softie that loves rom coms.” She teased, only joking with him but her grin only widened as she saw his cheeks flushing slightly under his face mask. “Stop making me smile… You’ll make my mask crack.” She said sternly, although she knew that she didn’t look serious at all. James, however, managed to force his face to look serious as he pretended to zip his lips and throw away the key before saluting her.

Three films later, they were now watching Tangled. They had taken their face masks off over half an hour and James had not shut up about how smooth his skin felt so when James hadn’t said a word for about ten minutes, Lily grew suspicious. Looking over at him, she was surprised to find him fast asleep. She grinned softly and looked at her clock beside her bed, realising that it was 1am and that if James had already been asleep when she had come home then he must have been knackered. She was surprised that he had stayed awake for as long as he had.

After sending a quick message to Sirius on facebook, letting him know that James had come over to hers and fallen asleep, so that he would know that James was safe, she cleared the bed and then turned the television off.

She quickly brushed her teeth and brushed her hair, applying her tea tree face cream before she got changed into a pair of grey shorts and a white t shirt. Hesitating for only a moment, Lily then managed to pull the duvet out from underneath James before she got into the bed, pulling the duvet over both of them. She gently removed James’ glasses, placing them on her bedside table and then pressed a careful kiss to James’ cheek. He then laid her head on his shoulder, closed her eyes and drifted off into an easy sleep.

\---

“Oi, Evans! Hurry up or we’ll be late! Sirius wants to stop at that new drive-through costa on the way to college and I don’t want to have to deal with him if he doesn’t get his coffee!” James called out the window, hearing a muffled banging noise before Lily appeared in the window, hopping slightly as she attempted to put her shoes on.

“I’m coming! Head on out, I’ll be there in a second!” She called back, now attempting to put on the other shoe before disappearing. James rolled his eyes fondly but grabbed his bag, leaving his room and calling out to Sirius to meet him at the car.

It had been a joint Christmas present to James and Sirius, although Sirius could not drive yet. Thankfully, James had passed his test on his first go so he was now Sirius’ personal chauffeur. Well, he was everyone’s chauffeur. He drove them all to college and back, despite how different their timetables could be sometimes but he didn’t mind.

He unlocked their car, a white Range Rover Evoque, and got in the driver's seat, throwing his back on the floor of the backseat and started the engine. Whilst he was putting on his seat belt, the passenger’s side door was yanked over and he glanced over to see a slightly flushed but grinning Lily.

“Shotgun!” She called excitedly. Looking in his rear-view mirror, James spotted Sirius walking towards the car with a pout. Clearly he had been mere seconds too late.

“Children. Absolute children.” He tutted, shaking his head in a disappointed fashion, chuckling as Lily merely shoved him roughly in the side. “Watch it, Evans. You’ll hurt Elvendork.”

Elvendork was what they had named the Land Rover. Lily had hated it and refused to call him that to begin with but had eventually warmed to it. Not that she let it show though, as she rolled her eyes and buckled her seatbelt as Sirius wordlessly got into the car.

Lily had lived next door for about a year and a half now and although she would never admit it, she was one of them. The Marauders, they called themselves. Well, they had called themselves that since primary school but Lily was the first female member and the first person that they had added after the initial four of them. It had been like adding Wendy to the Lost Boys and making her a Lost Girl. Or making her their mother was more accurate, not that they would ever admit to it.

Soon, they pulled up at the wondrous new Costa and James didn’t even bother asking them what they wanted before he ordered. “Hiya, can I get a large black coffee with three sugars, a regular iced coffee and a large peach iced tea please.” He ordered. They all got the same thing ever time. Morning Costa runs were becoming a regular thing but it usually meant James pulling up near town and one of the other two running out, to Costa, getting their drinks and then running back to the car. This made it a lot easier.

Once they had gotten their drinks, they made their way to school, their music blaring as they did so. With the windows rolled down, they could be heard easily so James and Sirius made sure to sing along as loudly as they could whilst Lily ducked her head, cheeks flushed.

\---

Lily was sat outside of the headmaster’s office with James, holding an ice pack over his split lip, whilst James held one over his own eye.

“You were so stupid, James! You could get excluded for that! It wasn’t that big of a deal and I can handle it on my own. I don’t need you swooping in every time I’m in trouble, I’m a big girl.” She practically growled. Lily had made the mistake of wearing a skirt to college, that came up to about mid-thigh, and had had her arse grabbed by someone from the year above them. Lily didn’t know his name but knew that she would have a bruise by the next day.

What Lily wasn’t expecting was for James to lean back slightly so that the ice pack was no longer pressed to his lip and remove the one from his eye to glare at Lily.

“I know that you can handle things yourself! Do you think I haven’t noticed? Lily, you’re one of the strongest women I know. I respect you so much but you scare the shit out of me. You’re as fiery as you can get and I know that you would’ve told him off, slapped him, got a slap on the wrist and then moved on but you shouldn’t have to! Because now you’ll feel too uncomfortable to wear a skirt of shorts or a dress because of assholes like him and that isn’t fair. You’re a strong girl and you can handle anything but you should be able to walk from one class to another without being harassed or groped!” He practically exploded. Before Lily could say anything, Headmaster Dumbledore and Deputy Headmistress Mcgonagall entered the hallway, where they were sat.

“Mr Potter, come in please.” The deputy head requested. James stood up with a sigh but before he could enter the room, Lily stood up as well.

“It’s not his fault! He was just defending me.” She protested, looking pleadingly at the two adults in front of her.

“Regardless of why he did it, he shouldn’t have gotten involved. Besides, what you’re wearing is entirely too revealing. Go home and change at once.” Mcgonagall ordered sternly. Lily sighed and picked up her bag from the floor but James’ hand on her wrist stopped her.

“Hang on, she’s still got a lecture this afternoon and she’s still got about half an hour left of her current one, she can’t go home.” James protested on her behalf. Lily frowned up at him.

“She should have thought of that before she wore that outfit. It is inappropriate and will cause a distraction to her fellow classmates.” Mcgonagall spoke. Lily noticed that Dumbledore had stayed silent this whole time but was watching with interest. Lily felt James’ hand on her wrist tighten slightly, although it did not hurt.

“So what? What she’s wearing isn’t going to affect her learning and she is here for herself, not anyone else. He grabbed her arse and she’s being punished for it? That’s ridiculous. And she will be a distraction? Instead of telling her that she should dress a certain way, why don’t you tell the arseholes in this college to keep their eyes and hands to their goddamn selves? By making her go change, you’re telling her that a group of dickheads can do whatever they want and she’ll be punished for it and miss out on her education.” He was furious now, glaring open at the older woman.

Mcgonagall couldn’t seem to hide her shock as she stared at him but James only stared challengingly back.

“Miss Evans, I think that you should head to class now… you will make it if you hurry. Mr Potter, go and see the college nurse and get another ice pack and then go to your lessons.” She ordered simply before turning around and re-entering Dumbledore’s office. Dumbledore sent them both a small smile and a wink before he followed her, shutting the door behind them.

Lily turned to James, nothing but adoration in her eyes as he let out a long sigh before offering an arm to her as if nothing happened, preparing to walk her to her class. Lily cupped his cheek and pressed a gently but quick kiss to his lips. She then took his hand and dragged him to her class, giggling at his wide-eyed look.

\---

“I can’t believe that my parents are moving.” Lily sighed as she looked around her teenage bedroom. It was mostly empty now and only had her old bed in there and a desk. All of her other items were now at the flat that she and James had shared for the past nearly four years. She hadn’t paid her old bedroom any attention since moving out, hadn’t spared it a second thought, but now that she was here for what would be the last time, she was feeling quite emotional.

She remembered that her bedroom had originally been one on the other wide of the house but was slightly bigger than hers so Petunia had demanded that she have it so Lily had ended up with the one opposite James. Thank God she had.

“I’m just gonna run across and see my mum, alright?” James spoke up. When Lily looked over at him, James was frowning and even from a fair few metres away, she could see that he was sweating and shaking.

“Are you alright?” She questioned in concern, reaching out to press her hand to James’ forehead but he flinched away and backed up, causing her frown to deepen as she watched him.

“No… No, I’m not. I just… I’m a bit dizzy. I’m gonna go and see mum and see if she’s got any tea that will help. Ginger or something… I won’t be long. Just wait here.” He said quickly before stumbling out of the room. Lily started to follow but was met on the stairs by her own mother, who quickly began to talk to her whilst pulling her back upstairs.

Lily was confused but was soon overwhelmed with memories as her mother began to remind her of everything that had happened. “Oh, and look. There’s that scuff on the wall from when James climbed in the first time.” Lily had eventually told her parents of James sneaking in, when her father had seen the scuff on the wall. It was too fond of a memory to let her parents paint over it or remove it.

Grinning, Lily turned to look at the scuff before something in James’ window caught her eye. The same ratty old notebook was pressed against the window with a message on it. Lily giggled as she moved closer to see what it said and felt her breath catch as she read it.

“WILL YOU MARRY ME?”

She only took a few seconds to grab her old sketchbook from the old desk and write back her response before she ran over to the Potter’s.

“YES!”

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is! I hope you enjoyed it! As usual, I am lazy and have not second checked this because, Merlin’s testicles, I am so excited to post this! I really really enjoyed writing this and hope you enjoyed reading it! I did think about making this a multi-chaptered fic but I just got too excited and couldn’t stop! Requests are open, as usual! Please leave kudos, comment and whatever else it is that you do on this website! (I'm still fairly new, don't judge me)


End file.
